


what the fuck is this sinfest

by DragonOfTheSeas



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blowjobs, Grinding, M/M, im sorry, selfcest, sin - Freeform, this was written at like 3 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfTheSeas/pseuds/DragonOfTheSeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘This has to be a prank.’ Dan thought.<br/>That was the only explanation to this; it just didn’t make sense.<br/>“you know,” his double purred, “it’s not polite to stare~”</p>
            </blockquote>





	what the fuck is this sinfest

**Author's Note:**

> someone revoke my writing privileges.

‘This has to be a prank.’ Dan thought.  
That was the only explanation to this; it just didn’t make sense.  
“you know,” his double purred, “it’s not polite to stare~”  
…  
How he got here, Dan had no idea. He was positive that Danny Sexbang was just a persona he created, yet here he was.  
Dan had forgotten an external hard drive and went back to go get it. He could’ve swore that he was alone, until he turned around and found someone identical to him behind his back.

Despite looking similar, their statures couldn’t have been any different; Dan was more relaxed and calm, but this doppelganger’s posture was flirtatious and predatory. The way he inspected Dan reminded Dan of a lion inspecting its prey. Dan felt guilty and somewhat narcissistic for getting turned on, but Danny was handsome. Danny saw how he was affecting Dan and licked his lips as a smirk spread across them.

“I’m really affecting you that much? Well then, I’ve got an idea, Dan~”, Danny grinned as he wrapped an arm around Dan’s waist.

“and what would that be?” Dan replied, trying to keep his composure. 

Danny leaned in close to Dan’s ear. 

“you’re clearly rock hard for me right now. How about I help you take care of that?” Dan whispered. As he said this, the arm around Dan’s waist reached lower, resting on Dan’s ass. He let out a tiny whine as Danny ever so slightly tightened his grip.

“Besides, technically it would just be masturbation~” Danny grinned. He pressed a kiss to Dan’s neck, causing him to shudder.

“Mmgh, please, whatever you want. Just stop teasing me.” Dan whined. 

“I can do that~” Danny purred. His hand left Dan’s ass as he dropped onto his knees. He kept his eyes trained on Dan, a shit-eating grin on his face while he easily unbuckled Dan’s belt. 

Danny was a goddamn showoff. He yanked down the zipper of Dan’s jeans with his goddamn teeth.  
Dan groaned, He couldn’t remember a time when he was harder than this.

‘shit, maybe I am a narcissist.’ he thought.

Existential crises would have to be put on the backburner, however.  
Danny yanked Dan’s boxers down his legs and roughly licked the head of Dan’s dick.

Dan moaned loudly, gripping Danny’s head and ever so slightly yanking his hair. Danny slowly worked his way down, easing all of Dan into his mouth until his nose hit Dan’s pelvis. 

Danny let Dan set the pace after that, who fucked Danny’s mouth like it was his goddamn job.

Danny groaned against Dan’s cock, the vibrations egging Dan on more. 

“F-Fuck I’m gonna cum”, Dan whined as he quickened his thrusts, trying to get as deep as possible in Danny’s throat. 

Danny rutted against nothing, he wanted to cum so bad, but his main focus right now was Dan’s orgasm.

Danny knew Dan was close. He pulled off of Dan’s dick with a loud pop and began stroking him hard and fast.

“T-Tell me I’m a good boy.” Danny mewled. 

Dan’s moans got progressively louder as he got closer and closer to cumming. Dan sped up his movements.

“Hah, please, baby, be a good boy and lemme cum.” Dan groaned as he came, the majority of it landing onto Danny’s face.

Danny licked a bit of it that landed near his mouth.

It took Dan a couple of moments to refocus after such a powerful orgasm. When he refocused, he noticed that Danny had shucked his kimono off and was pathetically grinding on the ground.

“Hey.” He said as he kneeled down to be eye level with Danny.

Danny stared at him, pupils dilated and lips swollen. He pushed Dan onto his back and climbed on top of him, whimpering and roughly grinding on Dan’s leg.  
Dan pulled his double into a gentle kiss with one hand, using the other to knead Danny’s ass.

Danny’s movements sped up, Dan knew he was close. His little whines and whimpers got louder and higher pitched. Dan gripped Danny’s ass with both hands now, helping his double grind into his leg faster, and faster until Danny cried out.

Exhausted from what happened, Danny slumped against Dan.  
Not wanting to sleep on the ground, Dan gently nudged Danny off of him and the two of them redressed. After that, Dan led Danny to the closest couch he could find and flopped down onto it. Dan followed suit and the two drifted off to sleep together.

‘I’ll explain him to everyone tomorrow.’ Dan thought before he dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> i love sinning :^)


End file.
